blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Narrowed - A TBC AU
Infomation *SPOILERS FOR THE BROKEN CODE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK* This fanfiction is a Veil of Shadows AU. It is written by Sandy. It is inspired by Ivyne's fanfiction, Embere. This book will have about 14 chapters I might change the fanfiction's name soon. Allegiances Leader: Leafstar-brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Hawkwing-dark gray tom with yellow eyes Medicine cats: Frecklewish-mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs Fidgetflake-black-and-white tom Mediator: Tree-yellow tom with amber eyes Warriors: Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom Macgyver-black-and-white tom Dewspring-sturdy gray tom Apprentice, Rootpaw (yellow tom) Plumwillow-dark gray she-cat Sagenose-pale gray tom Kitescratch-reddish-brown tom Harrybrook-gray tom Blossomheart-ginger-and-white she-cat Turtlecrawl-tortoiseshell she-cat Sandynose-stocky light brown tom with ginger legs Rabbitleap-brown tom Apprentice, Wrenpaw (golden tabby she-cat) Reedclaw-small pale tabby she-cat Apprentice, Needlepaw (black-and-white she-cat) Mintfur-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Nettlesplash-pale brown tom Tinycloud-small white she-cat Palesky-black-and-white she-cat Violetshine-black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes Bellaleaf-pale orange she-cat with green eyes Nectarsong-brown she-cat Quailfeather-white tom with crow-black ears Pigeonfoot-gray-and-white she-cat Fringewhisker-white she-cat with brown splotches Gravelnose-tan tom Sunnypelt-ginger she-cat Elders: Fallowfern-pale brown she-cat who has lost her hearing Chapter I "Do you think she's alright?" "I don't know. What a terrible fall she had." I groaned. I remembered I was last riding my scooter then...BAM! It smashed into a wall. I expected to wake up in the hospital with several doctors worrying over me, but instead I saw the furry faces of cats. I gasped in shock. How were the cats so big? Were they mutant? I wanted to scream, but I held my tongue. But my head was exploding with questions. A soft black and white cat kneeled over me and muttered, "Is she alright?" Now I was speechless. These cats could talk? "She had a bad bang on her head," a mottled brown cat assured the black cat. "She'll be fine." Based on their voices, the mottled brown cat was a female, and the black-and-white one was a male. I started to stretch, but the pain in my leg stopped it. I angrily groaned as I glanced at my leg. Instead of skin there was a soft, furry golden spotted hind leg. I'm a cat! I realized in shock. Before I could think anymore, a brown cat and a pale orange cat burst from outside. "Wrenpaw!" the orange cat burst out. "Are you okay?" The black-and-white cat nodded. "Her fall was bad, but she's waken up, which is good." The brown cat nodded to the two cats. "Thanks for taking care of Wrenpaw, Fidgetflake, Frecklewish." The mottled cat nodded. "No problem," she mewed. Wrenpaw? Fidgetflake? Frecklewish? I'm in SkyClan! In warrior cats! ''I shook myself awake. I was probably dreaming. This wasn't possible. But it was. All of it came to her then. I was in a SkyClan cat's body, and there was no escape to it. As soon as my 'parents' had left me, I asked Fidgetflake, "What happened?" I was surprised my, no, ''Wrenpaw's hard voice. It didn't sound like mine at all. I have to be careful they don't notice anything strange. The medicine cat looked at her surprised. "You don't remember?" he questioned. "Well, I heard you were training with Needlepaw, Reedclaw and Rabbitleap, and you were chasing a squirrel, you climbed a tree and bashed your head on the tree and then fell." Then his eyes grew serious. "You were saved by Rootpaw and Dewspring, who were hunting nearby. You should thank him!" I nodded, trying to think what to do next in this cat body. I should at least try to learn how to walk! I suddnely remembered when Jayfeather 'time-traveled' and posed as Jay's Wing. His pads were scratched, and her leg was sprained, so it may be easier to practice walking. I slowly stood up on fours. My hind leg stung. It was wrapped in some...rush? Fidgetflake returned from collecting poppy seeds, and worriedly mewed, "You shouldn't stand up, Wrenpaw." he mewed. His ears twitched. "Wait here," he ordered, as he padded out of the den. I sighed. I wondered how long I was going to stay in this cat body, and in the Warriors world. Chapter II I blinked open my eyes. I was still a cat. I glanced at my sprained leg. It still ached. I tried to walk again, but pain pieced through the skin. I cringed. Fidgetflake sighed. "Wrenpaw, just rest. You don't have to walk," he explained. He glanced at the entrance of the medicine den. "Is it fine if you have visitors?" Who were these vistors? ''I wondered. I knew Fidgetflake was waiting, so I just replied, "Yeah, sure, akright." The brown cat and the orange cat came in again. Then I realized, they were Wrenpaw's real parents. Bellaleaf and Rabbitleap. "Are you alright?" Bellaleaf pestered. "I, erm...I'm fine, thanks." I muttered softly. The two cats slowly came out of the den, as another black-and-white and a yellow tom padded in. I then remembered they were Tree's children, Needlepaw and Rootpaw. "You're okay, right?" Rootpaw asked. I remembered Rootpaw had rescued before 'me', so I mewed to him, "Thanks for saving me." Rootpaw looked embaressed, as meowed nervously, "It was nothing." Needlepaw nodded at me as a tortoiseshell and a pine-brown cat came in. They were Kitescratch and Turtlecrawl. ''Wrenpaw must be popular! ''I thought. How many friends does she have?'' "I'm glad you're alright," Turtlecrawl smiled at me. Kitescratch started to tell her that she was lucky Rootpaw saved her. "Out now," Fidgetflake shooed the two warriors again, as he finished mixing his herbs, pawing them to me. I sniffed the herbs. I knew I wasn't used to eating herbs, because as a human, I would eat or drink medicine. I licked the herbs, chewing them with my new teeth. A small shadow moved towards the roots of the medicine den. Frecklewish's mottled fur was brushed by three small mice. "Here," the older medicine cat meowed. "Plenty for all of us." The she-cat gulped her mouse down, as Fidgetflake did the same. I sniffed the furry creature. It didn't look like it was going to taste nice. Hungry anyway, I bit into the flesh, biting the soft meat. "I think you'll be fine," Frecklewish explained to me as we finished our prey. "You can train tomorrow. "Oh, great!" Fidgetflake meowed cheerfully. "It'll be great to train again, right? I nodded, trying to think about the horrors of training. I haven't hunted or fighted in a cat's body before, I thought. I'll won't hunt properly, making everyone suspicious! Chapter III "Wake up, Wrenpaw!" I groaned. Wrenpaw? Who was that? I opened my eyes to see a brown, furry face. Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm a cat. Rabbitleap was gazing into my eyes. "We're going to hunt today with Needlepaw and Reedclaw." he explained. "Your leg's fine, right?" I could barely nod. How could I act like Wrenpaw, when I didn't know how to hunt? A small black-and-white cat with a dark gray cat were waiting at the camp's entrance. ''Needlepaw and Reedclaw, ''I sighed. "We're going to try the ThunderClan border." Reedclaw announced. I started to keep up with the patrol, but it was hard, because I wasn't used to walking like a cat yet. "Are you alright?" Needlepaw asked. "Your leg must have been awful." "It still is," I grunted, as I pretending to limp. ''How long do I have to deal with this? ''I gritted my teeth angrily. My leg stung with pain. I wanted to go home. I sighed. I could at least make my time here. I started to follow Needlepaw, Reedclaw and Rabbitleap. "Can you catch that mouse, Wrenpaw?" Rabbitleap asked me. A small furry creature was scurrying along the leaves. I froze. I didn't even know how to do the hunter's crouch in real life! I tried to crouch, golden belly fur brushed the grass stems softly. "Great," Reedclaw was murmuring. "Needlepaw, let's try a squirrel." The black and white she-cat nodded, as the two cats walked out of sight. The mouse was close now. I pounced, unsheathing my claws. The mouse looked territfied, as it bounced out of sight. Rabbitleap stared at me in dismay. "Wrenpaw, you're a grear hunter, but you missed that mouse." he meowed softly. More coming soon Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress